


Red

by TorpidTotoro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dubious Consent, Klance smut, M/M, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), klance, klance porn, klanceporn, klancesmut, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorpidTotoro/pseuds/TorpidTotoro
Summary: Lance finally had the boy right where he wanted him. He just didn’t know who the boy exactly was.





	Red

Lance had him corned. It may have taken months of toying with him but Lance had finally gotten good enough to corner him. Keith felt his back press against the wall, hands curling into fists. 

These past few months had been great for him and Lance. Lance was a hero, a superhero at that. Keith wasn’t a villain, but a vigilante, one that Lance had never understood and had tried to arrest one evening. Luckily Keith had gotten away, but then he began to think.. no one posed any threat to Lance. No one but Keith himself. 

Keith only knew it was Lance because he had become Lance’s roommate a few months back and Lance, being Lance, could never keep his mouth shut. He had told Keith in the first week of Keith being there. Keith never told Lance his secret. 

But now Lance might find out. 

“Finally have you right where I want you, Red,” Lance grinned, taking another careful step towards Keith. Keith narrowed his eyes, though covered by a mask, trying to look past Lance for any kind of exit. “I was supposed to be home too, cooking for my roommate, but you had to get in the way,” Lance said, crossing his arms, knowing ‘Red’ couldn’t escape this time. “But this time, I’ve caught you, and you’re not going anywhere.” He said, taking another step closer. Lance’s tone sent shivers down Keith’s spine. 

Ever since Lance came across ‘Red’ he couldn’t stop thinking about him. His pretty mouth, his hips, his ass… god his ass. The way ‘Red’ wore his suit drove Lance crazy. He swore he would have his way with ‘Red’ one of these days and today seemed it would be that day. 

Lance could only think of one other guy with an ass like ‘Red’s’ and it was Keith. If he really thought about it Keith had pretty lips and nice hips too but it had to just be a coincidence. Besides, Keith wasn’t interested in Lance… despite Lance attempting to flirt with him a few times, mostly when he had had one drink too many though. 

“Perhaps if you cooperate you won’t find yourself in too much trouble,” Lance grinned. This wasn’t very superheroy of him but.. every hero had their kryptonite didn’t they? ‘Red’ just happened to be his. Keith bit his lip and god Lance liked that. Lance stepped forwards until there barely any space between them. He looked down at ‘Red’ and smiled, “you sure like to cause me trouble, huh?” He said. “Time you pay for your crimes,” Lance said, voice a little lower than normal. “Get on your knees.” He commanded. Keith nearly choked on his own spit. Was this really going to happen? It’s not like it was something he was against but would Lance regret it if he found out he was.. himself? “I said,” Lance said, pushing his hands on Keith’s shoulders, “get on your knees.” 

Keith dropped to his knees, not having any time to get comfortable before Lance shoved his clothed crotch against Keith’s face. Keith grunted as his head hit the wall. Lance was all but grinding against Keith’s face now. Keith felt his stomach flip when he realized how hard and how big Lance was. 

“Now be a good boy Red,” Lance said, reaching to unzip the front of his costume, pulling it down until he was just in his boxers. He pulled them down slowly, staring ‘Red’ down as he did. Lance’s cock sprang free, hitting Keith on the cheek. Lance moaned a little at the sight. “You my cock don’t you, Red?” He smirked, noticing how the boy was eyeing him. Keith nodded. 

Lance wouldn’t admit it but he thought a lot about this. Thought a lot about pinning ‘Red’ to a wall and fucking him senseless. Sometimes in those fantasies he would hear Keith’s voice, filling in for the one ‘Red’ seemed to lack. 

“Open up,” Lance said, his voice low and husky now as he pushed the head of his cock against Keith’s lips. Keith obediently opened his mouth, letting Lance push the tip of his cock into his mouth. “Fuck,” Lance groaned, “Red your mouth feels so god,” he whispered. 

Keith looked up at Lance, giving him a small moan in response. Maybe if he went along with Lance’s game his identity wouldn’t be revealed. He began to bob his head, which caused Lance to moan loudly. 

Soon enough precum and drool was dripping down Keith’s chin, his eyes closed as he moved his head faster, swirling his tongue around Lance’s length whenever he was able to.

“Shit, Red, god.. you’re so good at this,” Lance moaned, his arms propped again the wall, forehead leaned against against his arm. “You look so pretty like this, lips wrapped around my cock, and you look like you’re enjoying it to,” he chuckled, pressing his heal lightly against Keith’s erection. Keith let out a low moan, hips jerking up at the sensation. “Perhaps I should fuck you raw? Maybe then you’ll learn your lesson.” Lance growled, pulling out of Keith’s mouth. He leaned down to easily move Keith onto all fours, holding his hip with one hand, the other tearing Keith’s pants and boxers down just enough to reveal his ass. “God..” Lance murmured, eyeing it. 

Keith yelped when Lance’s palm hit his butt, body jerking forward a little. Lance had spanked him. He felt the tingling for a moment before Lance did it again, causing Keith to cry out again. 

“This is what bad boys get,” Lance cooed, spanking him again before lining himself up with Keith’s hole. “Now don’t be too loud, we wouldn’t want someone to find us like this,” Lance said before pushing all the way into Keith in one thrust. Keith’s head dropped to his arms, which were folded against the floor, to muffle a moan. It burned. But Lance was inside of him. Lance. The boy he had been pining for for as long as he’s known him. Lance began to thrust, causing Keith whimper and whine in pain until the pain finally faded into pleasure. 

Lance was thrusting hard and fast, the sound of their skin slapped filling the room, along with Lance’s grunts and Keith’s moans. Keith was losing his grip on everything. Lance was filling him up just right, pounding into his prostate with each thrust. He was getting closer and closer with every moment, the heat pooling low in his gut. 

“Going to come inside of you,” Lance groaned, “I’m going to fill you up,” Lance growled, leaning down, latching his lips to Keith’s neck, sucking a dark mark onto his neck as he spilled into him. Keith cried out as he came too, body spasming. 

 

“Keith! Keeeeeith! I’m home!” Lance called as he walked into the apartment. “Keith? Where are you?” 

Keith had managed to get back moments before Lance, and had quickly changed into leggings and a sweater. “I’m here,” Keith said, coming out of his room, limping a little. 

“Hey.. you okay man?” Lance asked, noticing the limp almost immediately. 

“Oh? Yeah! Great! I fell down early, off the counter, trying to get something from the top shelf while you were gone!” Keith said. 

“Oh, hah, sorry, had a bit of a busy day,” Lance said with a small smile. He felt kind of guilty. Sure Red drove him crazy but he.. he was pretty sure he was in love with Keith. He just didn’t know how to tell him. “How was your day?” 

“Good,” Keith said. 

“Good? Normally you say boring or bad,” Lance chuckled, walking towards him, eyes trailing down, landing on the dark spot. “Oh,” Lance said, heart sinking for a moment.

Keith’s eyes widened, a hand moving to cover his neck. “Lance! I-I can explain!” He panicked, “I didn’t know how to tell you! And I promise I’m not a bad guy!” 

“Keith, calm down, I know you’re not a bad guy,” Lance said, looking down a little. So that’s why Keith was happy. He had sex. 

“Wait then… why had you been following me?” Keith asked. 

“Following?” Lance asked. 

“Yeah, you said I needed to be punished and—oh god you had no idea,” Keith said, face flushing. 

“Keith.. Wait! What?! Are you?!” Lance’s eyes widened, “are you Red?!”

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos are appreciated! If you want to come ask for Drabbles my tumblr is klancensfwwriting


End file.
